Confessions of Mr Sparkle
by obsessedmom
Summary: PLOT BUNNY CONTEST ENTRY You never know what you might see while washing windows. If it's someone having sex does that make you a Peeping Tom? What happens when you actually meet a certain exhibitionist? Laughs & Lemons Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRY FOR THE PLOT BUNNY CONTEST**  
**Story Name: Confessions of Mr. Sparkle**  
**Penname: Obsessedmom**  
**Rating: M**  
**Word Count (not including header/author's note): 6566**

**To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/**

**A/N I warn you up front my inner 'potty-mouth' came out when faced with this plot bunny. Also lemons of multiple varieties. So if that bothers you go read one of my fluffy stories instead. I just wanna have some fun here and I hope you do too.**

**Thanks to the lovely joayla for pre-reading, finding my flubs, and her great advice!**

Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to Obsessedmom © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff (it's happened before and I don't want it to happen again).

**~~~Confessions of Mr. Sparkle~~~**

"What. The. Fuck. Cut it out!" Jacob is hanging on for dear life as I bounced the cherry picker up and down.

Finally he looks down at me, "Emmett you shit-head!" I let go of the controls and he lowered the basket down to the ground and hopped out. He is grinning when he grabbed me.

"Jake man, look at you all working hard."

We gave each other a man hug thumping each other with playful punches.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Seattle."

"I was, but shit happens and here I am."

"Hey I'm all done here. Wanna follow me home and we can grab a beer and catch up?"

"Sure, sounds great." His truck had his logo emblazoned on the side 'Mr. Sparkle – we let the sun shine in' over a set of windows that were covered in some kind of iridescent sparkly paint.

"Nice logo man," I said pointing at the side of his truck. "So you're Mr. Sparkle?" I ribbed him as he unlocked his front door.

"Hey, no dissing the name. It attracts attention and gets me business so that's what counts."

He grabbed some brews from the fridge and handed me one and led me into his living room. Jake settled on his sofa stretching his legs down its length and I dropped myself into a recliner and popped up the footrest.

"So tell me what's up in the life of the great Emmett McCarty."

I dropped the footrest and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and looked at the floor. "Eric kicked me out."

"What?"

"Yeah it just wasn't working out really. We had a good time together but he couldn't handle the fact that I like some pink taco now and again."

"Aw… Em. So what are you going to do now?"

"I needed a fresh perspective I guess. With you and my cousin Eddie living here I thought it would be a good place to start over."

"So are you staying with Ed?"

"Nay, I don't want to get in the way and I don't think I could stand to be around all that newlywed bliss right now. I'm gonna go apartment hunting tomorrow. Do you know any cheap hotels?"

"Yeah I do." I finally raised my head to look at Jake when he said, "Chez Black, it's really cheap, free actually."

"Really? You mean it?" This would be so much better than some crap-tastic depressing motel room.

"Go get your shit and I'll show where you can put stuff."

I flew out to the car and grabbed my duffle bag before he could change his mind. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. How about getting some pizzas? My treat."

Two hours later with empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littering the coffee table between us and Sports Center wrapping up on his big flat screen Jake said, "I've got an early day tomorrow so I think I'm done for the night."

Together we cleared up the mess and headed towards the bedrooms down the narrow hallway.

"Thanks again man for letting me stay. Goodnight," I said as I leaned in and kissed him. I don't know what happened but he grabbed me and pulled me closer and we tumbled through his bedroom door pulling at each other's clothes. We broke apart only to pull our shirts off and fling them aside. His hot hands holding my face to his, my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. God, the feel of his broad shoulders and narrow waist… the muscles rippling below the surface of his smooth coppery skin set something afire in me.

He pushed me backwards until we freefell onto his king size bed. His lips left mine as I started panting for breath and he nibbled his way to my earlobe and licked down my throat and across my chest dragging his tongue slowly over my nipples.

"Feels so good," I gasped out.

"I can tell baby," he said and cupped my raging hard-on through my jeans rubbing in slow firm strokes. "I think you need a good fucking," he whispered in my ear and I could only nod my agreement as I reached to unbuckle his belt.

I usually top but Jake was right, this is just what I needed right now. It had been a long time since he and I had been together but is was like riding a bike as he stroked me and prepared me. I watched as he sheathed his cock and stroked himself, his hand coated with a generous amount of lube. Kneeling between my thighs he drew my legs over his shoulders and rubbed his cock between my ass cheeks before slowly pressing in. I took some deep steadying breaths to try my damnedest to relax my muscles. He reached around my leg with his lube-slick hand and grabbed my cock and matched the rhythm he set going deep in my ass.

I had to pull his face down to mine so I could kiss him. Our open mouths had our tongues copy the action until he sat back up when he increased his speed.

We both let out loud 'fuck's as I shot my load all over my chest and Jake came inside me before he rolled off me onto his back beside me.

"Holy shit," I looked over at him as we were both breathing heavily, our chests rising and falling in tandem.

His eyes blazed back at me. "Hell yeah," he huffed out.

Once our breathing returned to somewhat normal Jake reached into his nightstand and pulled out some baby wipes and cleaned me off. He reached down and moved the covers over us. I guess that meant it was okay to stay in his bed and I don't think my muscles were up for walking to his guest room. I dropped off to sleep in a totally blissed out state and vaguely heard Jake whisper 'I'm glad you're here'.

"Okay sleeping beauty, rise and shine." Jake was much too perky in the morning but he was holding out a steaming cup of coffee to me so I couldn't be too mad and he had given me an awesome fuck last night too.

"Thanks Jake," I said sincerely as I sat up and took the offered mug.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom, a spare set of keys on the kitchen counter, and today's paper is on the kitchen table so you can try to check out apartments."

"You are a good friend Jacob Black."

"Love ya man. I gotta get going, windows to clean and all. See ya later."

"See ya," I called out to his retreating back.

I had a good day. After I was cleaned up and fed myself I turned to the classifieds to look for an apartment. The pickings seemed pretty slim. When lunchtime was approaching I picked up the phone and called Eddie.

"Eddie!"

"Emmett what a surprise and don't call me Eddie."

"Edward, I wanted to see if you were available to go to lunch."

"You're in town?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it over lunch if you're free?"

"Sure, sure. Just let me finish a couple of things here…"

"How about I pick you up in an hour? You still working for your dad?"

"An hour's good, and yeah still here."

"See ya then."

I hung up and thought about Edward. He could be an uptight little fuck sometimes but he was a good guy. He had been so wrapped up in his girl that we hadn't spent much time together in the past year or so. It was nice he had met and married his soulmate. I wondered if I would ever find that special someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

An hour later I pulled up to the main entrance of Cullen Pharmaceuticals just as Eddie stepped out the door.

I grabbed the door handle and shoved the car door open for him. He climbed in and we were off. "Where to?" I asked and he directed me to a diner not too far away.

Once we were settled in the booth and had our drinks in front of us he asked, "So what are you doing here?"

I shared my tale of woe about my breakup with Eric and that I was looking for an apartment. "There wasn't much in the paper, I guess I will just have to start calling places."

"I've got a better idea," Eddie said. "Bella had this house before we got married and we have been looking to rent it out. It's not much, just a one bedroom cottage really but it's yours if you want it."

"Are you for real?" I couldn't believe my good luck.

"Sure, why not? You might not even like it so…" he shrugged. "Let me call Bella and we can swing by my house after we eat and pick up her and the keys and take a look."

He set it all up with Bella and cleared his work schedule, one of the perks of being the owner's son.

We ate our lunch and I could hardly believe how everything seemed to be falling in place. Next step, finding a job.

After lunch we picked up Bella at their house and headed out.

"It's good to see you again Em," Bella said from the back seat of my car as Eddie gave me directions to the cottage.

We pulled up to the tiniest house I had ever seen. It really was a cottage with layers of scalloped siding under the peaked roofline and shutters framing the windows. Cute, a bit girly, but nothing that I couldn't live with.

"Here it is," Bella said with a flourish opening the door.

I stepped in and there was a kitchen on my right with a small eating area and the living room on my left.

"Look around."

The inside was in direct contrast to the gingerbread cottage look on the outside. It was clean and crisp. The walls were painted a pale blue with brown crown moldings and tall baseboards. I walked down the short hallway and there was a bathroom on my right and I opened the door on my left to reveal a bedroom painted in a dark cream with the same brown baseboards and molding as the living room. A queen-size four-poster bed dominated one wall in a dark walnut with matching night stand and dresser.

When I wandered back into the living room Bella and Edward were snuggled up on the love seat.

"So, what do you think?" Eddie asked when he noticed me.

"It's perfect!"

"I feel so much better renting this out to family," said Bella. "Do you have furniture?"

"Not a thing," I told her.

"If you want you can keep what's already here. Esme decorated Edward's house before we met and we really didn't need much from here. It's just been sitting."

"Guys, you don't know what this means to me. Thanks." I looked around and couldn't believe my good fortune.

I wrote them out a check and they gave the keys on the spot.

By the time I got back to Jake's he was already home lounging with a beer in his hand and a bowl of pretzels on his lap. The Mariner's game playing on the flat screen. I grabbed myself a beer and another for Jake and flopped into the recliner.

"Good day?" he asked.

"Fantastic day," I smiled broadly. "I got myself a house."

I told him all about hooking up with Eddie which led me to the little cottage in the woods. "It's probably no more than eight hundred square feet but that's plenty. Even better it's not too far from here."

"Cool."

We sat down in his kitchen to eat dinner. "This is really good. When did you learn to cook?"

"I didn't. When Rachel visited last month she cooked up a storm and filled my freezer with meals. I defrost and following the cooking instructions."

"Thank her for me then. Hey do you know anyone that's hiring in town? I need a job and will take just about anything."

"I might… can you handle being up on a ladder all day?"

"No problem… do you know some construction company that's hiring?"

"Even better, …me! I have more jobs than I can handle and I won't trust just anybody to be a Mr. Sparkle."

"Are you serious? I owe you big time Jake."

We sat and talked about what the job would entail and he shared stories of some of the strange things he had seen on the job.

"It's not like people don't know I'm coming but I've seen husbands and wives arguing, one gal I saw dragging her pool boy off into the pool house and I left that for last but I could still hear them fucking as I cleaned the windows, and people just going about their lives. "

"So you get entertainment while you work," I laughed.

"Hey, get a good night's sleep. I'm gonna work you hard tomorrow."

We went our separate ways that night and as I lay in bed I had a hard time wrapping my head around how lucky I had been. Forty-eight hours ago my life felt like a fucked-up shitty mess and now here I was two days later and instead of fucked-up I was freshly fucked by my best friend, had a new place to live and in a house no less, and I would be starting a new job in the morning. Life couldn't possibly get any better.

A banging on my bedroom door roused me from my dreams. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty! We leave for work in thirty minutes," Jake bellowed through the door.

Uuurgh! God it's early! I threw on jeans and a charcoal gray t-shirt before wandering out to the kitchen. "Do you always get up this early?" I asked as I headed to the coffee pot.

"The earlier we start, the earlier we finish," Jake replied.

At eight o'clock we were out the door. Jake told me we would be working together in the morning so he could teach me the ins and outs of quality window cleaning. We started off at a strip mall and it turns out Jake is a good teacher or I am a quick study but I got the hang of it and managed to leave clean streak-free windows.

The last store was actually a sub shop and we took a break for lunch there.

"You feel ready to have a go on your own?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle that."

"Okay. I'm gonna drop you off at King Realty. I need the truck so you'll have to use a ladder for the second story windows. Do the downstairs first, trust me it's easier to clean up any drips off a clean window than a dirty window."

Jake left me and all the supplies I would need before leaving to another job site. I worked my way around the first floor windows and gave a smile to anyone who noticed me. Mostly I was ignored as I went about my job.

After rinsing all the equipment off and getting the bucket filled with fresh water I climbed the ladder to the first set of windows. Fortunately the conference room on the other side of the pane was vacant and I had no distractions as I learned to balance and clean at the same time. I moved the ladder to the next set of windows and a meeting was just breaking up so soon this room was empty as well. The next two groups of windows were offices with the realtors hunched over their computers with a phone pressed to their ear doing business and completely oblivious to my presence.

I climbed the ladder to the last set of windows and nearly fell off. There perched on the edge of the desk was the blond incarnation of Betty Paige. Her skirt was hiked up over her hips and her feet in stilettos were resting on the arms of the desk chair in front of her. Between her wide spread legs was a man on his knees worshiping her pussy. Her head was thrown back and I could hear muted groans through the glass. She hadn't seen me yet but I couldn't look away. This was better than anything Jake had told me.

I figured I would try to go about my business and get outta here as quick as I could. With the first swipe of my brush her eyes locked on mine. She brought a hand down to the head between her legs forcing his rhythm. Her other hand rose to her blouse and flicked open the buttons. She was putting on a show for me. Kinky. Who was I to deny her an audience? When the last button popped free I saw her breasts nearly spilling out of the top of her red bra. She reached in and cupped one and let it escape of the confines of the bra. She rubbed and tugged on her tit. I finished before she did watching her orgasm race through her body and I climbed down the ladder.

Jake arrived right on time for my get away. I loaded the gear and hopped in the truck and slammed the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine. I just kinda got a show on my last window."

"Really?"

"Yeah this blond chick and a guy with dark hair," I pointed to the last window I had cleaned as Jake pulled away.

"That was Royce King, owner of King Realty and the blond, well let's just say he has several. He's partial to the blonds but he's got a red-head, a brunette, and even one chick with purple streaked hair. I don't know how he manages to juggle them all."

"A real douche."

"Yeah. Anyways, I stopped by some of my residential customers' houses today and let them know that you'd be there instead of me tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Right now all I want is a shower and some of Rachel's cooking and it's straight to bed for me."

I nearly fell asleep in the lasagna Jake had heated up before dragging my sorry ass off to bed.

Jake left me a list of addresses and a map to the homes I would be working at today. Before I headed out I sat down and called the utility companies to get everything turned on and put in my name. As much as I loved spending time with Jake I was anxious to get into my new place.

I was down to my last house of the day and couldn't wait to be finished. It was an unseasonably hot day and I just wanted to go home and take a cool shower and relax.

The lady of the house was just leaving as I unloaded the equipment and told me she had left some lemonade for me on the back patio. I thanked her profusely and got started on the front windows.

The water jug I had filled up this morning was emptied hours ago. By the time I made it around the back of the house that glass of lemonade looked like an oasis in the desert. I took a break and gulped down every last drop before getting back to work. The end was in sight and now slightly cooled off I had a smile back on my face.

I was going over a list in my head of everything I needed to do to get moved into my new place and honestly wasn't paying any attention to what was on the opposite side of the glass. It wasn't until I heard moaning that I focused on the room in front of me. I blinked a few times and realized I was seeing the same girl, correction - woman, that I had seen yesterday at the realty office. This time she was alone, spread eagled on a queen-size bed and stark naked. A black lace bra and panties were discarded on the floor. She was plunging a hot pink vibrator in and out of her bare kitty with one hand and the other was rubbing her tits. Damn! What a sight! She looked me straight in the eye and dragged her tongue seductively over her lips and winked at me. Winked. At. Me! I couldn't tear my eyes away until she orgasmed, arching her back and nearly levitating off the bed. My god she was fucking hot. When she was laid out panting to catch her breath her eyes closed I snuck away being the chicken that I am.

I'm no peeping tom. I was just doing my job. Right? She was the exhibitionist. I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?

I drove right back to Jake's and jumped in the shower to clean off the sweat and grime from my really strange day. When I was soaped up all I could think about was that blond goddess and wishing it was my dick plunging into her rather than that pink dildo. The scenario ran through my mind like a porno and I ended up wanking off in the shower.

Relaxed and relieved I got out and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a wifebeater and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake… I was gonna go over to my new place and make sure the utilities got turned on. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Give me fifteen to clean up."

Twenty minutes later we were on the road. When we pulled up Jake said, "It looks like my sister's doll house when we were kids."

"Shut up! Come inside, it's really nice."

I unlocked the door and when I flicked the switch the lights came on. "This is great! I can move in. I wonder if the phone's working yet." I lifted the receiver but there was no dial tone. "Guess I can just use my cell until it gets hooked up," I shrugged.

"So you're moving in tonight?" Jake asked forlornly.

"Yeah, I think so. How about I take you out to dinner and I'll get my stuff when I drop you off?" I walked up to him and pulled his chin to face me. "Jake you're my best friend but we both know we need our space." I kissed him once softly before pulling away. "Okay?"

"Okay."

We ended up taking Chinese food back to Jake's to eat and afterwards I gathered up my shit and was ready to leave. I dumped my bags by the front door. "Here's your work schedule for tomorrow. Another strip mall in the morning and a couple of houses in the afternoon," he told me.

"Jake, you're my boss and my best friend… you are gonna get sick of me." I could tell that he wasn't really ready for me to go ~but guests, like fish, stink after three days~ so I knew it was time to go. "Tomorrow's Friday, how about I take you and Eddie out to celebrate my new start in town?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said returning his keys to him and gave him a big bear-hug.

It was divine sleeping in my own place. And I didn't have to wake up to Jake calling me sleeping beauty. I booted up my laptop and Mapquested the job locations before I headed out. The day went surprisingly smoothly.

I was meeting Jake and Eddie at a place called Twilight Tavern and Grill to celebrate. I walked in and found them sitting in a big booth along with a very cute blond.

"Hey Emmett, this is my best friend Jasper," Edward said introducing us. We shook hands across the table. Even cuter close up.

"Nice to meet you."

"Jake told me he's put you to work. How's the job going?" Edward asked.

"Not bad. I'm getting the hang of it. And Jake you weren't kidding about the things you see on the job." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's hear it."

"Well, that first day, ya know at King Realty. Well that blond chick and the owner she was sitting on his desk and his face was buried in her muff. When she saw me she didn't scream or cover up or anything she looked me straight in the eye and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled out a titty and was playing with it the whole time."

"No shit?" Their voices echoed each others.

"Yeah, and yesterday I saw her again at one of the residential jobs. She was naked and spread out on a bed fucking herself with a vibrator. I know she saw me, no question about it, but she kept at it. It was fucking hot man."

"So what's she look like?"

"Like a 50's pin-up girl. 36-24-36, long legs you want wrapped around your waist while you … Hey Bella." Her arrival interrupted my description.

"Bella, I thought you were coming with Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She's in the ladies room with Rose. Rose is kinda upset guys, so be nice. She broke up with her asshole boyfriend yesterday. She found out he was cheating on her."

"So who are Alice and Rose?" I asked Bella.

"Oh, sorry. Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and Rose is her best friend," Bella explained. "Oh here they come now."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head because walking straight towards our table was 36-24-36. I glanced at the guys and didn't know if they had made the connection with the story I had just told them.

Walking beside 36-24-36 was a petite gal with short black hair and a contagious smile. She dropped into Jasper's lap and looking at me said, "You must be Emmett. I'm Alice." She stuck out her hand for me to shake across the table. "Everybody, this is my friend Rose. Rose I don't think you've met Jake before and Emmett is the reason we are here," she said nodding in my direction.

36-24-36 ~ ~ _Rose ~ ~_ sat down next to Alice and across the table from me. Did she recognize me? Is she gonna say anything? Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Nice to meet you," I told them both. I turned to Edward, "So how do you and Jasper know each other?" It was time for a new topic of conversation.

"We met in one of our pre-med classes. Jasper's a psychologist. Turns out neither of us could stand the sight of blood," he laughed.

I learned more about the group of people surrounding me and I realized that I could really make a home for myself here. These were good people and they had accepted me without a question.

Jake was the first one to disappear after making goo-goo eyes with a guy at the bar for a half hour he had sauntered over to him and whispered something in his ear. The both had that look of 'I'm gonna get a great fuck tonight' etched on their faces. He waved good-bye and he was gone.

"Jasper baby, let's go home I'm so tired," Alice yawned about an hour later. "Rose you gonna be okay? Did you want a ride?" she asked as she and Jasper stood to leave.

"I'll be fine. I want to finish my drink," she said holding up her glass and swirling the contents.

A little bit later our waitress came over and announced, "Last call, anyone want anything else?"

Rose raised her glass, "The same please."

Well if she was staying then so was I. "Same here."

I looked at Edward and realized that Bella was curled into his side nearly asleep. "I think we're done. I better get her home," he said angling his head to Bella. "Wake up sweetness, time to go home."

"Hmmmm."

I got up to let them scoot out of the booth.

"Do you mind making sure Rose gets home okay?" Edward asked. It was plain that he didn't want to wait for her to finish her drink.

"Not a problem Eddie." He glowered at me. "Thanks for tonight _Edward,_ I'll call you tomorrow."

They made their way out and I sat back down as the waitress brought us our drinks.

We were having some kind of staring contest over the rims of our glasses.

"So."

"So."

"Thanks for not saying anything," she said barely loud enough to be heard over the bar noise.

"Wellll…" I stammered and her eyes grew wide. "I didn't know who you were. I had been telling the guys about what I had seen but I never got to finish. That's when Bella showed up."

"Nobody acted weird around me so maybe they didn't make the connection. Who woulda thunk I would ever actually meet you or talk to you?"

"Yeah."

We sat there and got to know each other better. I told her my story in more polite terms and she told be about her break-up with the douche after catching him 'in flagrante delicto'. Evidentally he has a thing for office sex and she had found the purple-hair gal riding him in his desk chair.

"Time to go folks," the bartender bellowed.

We walked out the front door and I asked, "Would you like me to call you a cab? Or I could give you a ride home?"

"How about you give me a ride?" I don't know if she meant the double entendre but her voice was low and husky and her hand trailed over my bicep. I shivered but I don't think it was because of the cold wind whipping around us.

I led her to the car and let her in before running around to jump in the driver's seat. "Can you give me directions? I'm still trying to get to know my way around town."

She told me when to make a turn and after a bit she said, "Pull in here." I looked up and realized we were stopped in front of the cottage. She knew Bella and I must have said at some point during the evening that I was renting out her old place. She was already unbuckled and out the door as I scrambled to get out of the car. She was leaning against the hood and turned to look at me, "Is this okay?"

I stood in front of her and placed my hands on the hood on either side of her hips. Her bravado seemed to be faultering as I leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Are you coming with me?"

Thankfully she nodded yes. I straightened up and took her hand leading her into the cottage and down the hall directly to the bedroom. ~Go directly to the bedroom, Do not pass GO, Do not collect $200~ _My brain is really strange_.

Her hand was clutching mine as if it were a lifeline. There is just something special about the soft silkiness of a woman's hand and I wanted her hands all over me. And I wanted to have my hands all over her too, it had been torture to see but not touch.

We were standing beside the bed and I told her, "I know I've already seen you naked but undressing you is like unwrapping the best present ever." I plucked each button from its hole on her blouse revealing the milky crests of her breasts, then the black lacy bra I had seen on her bedroom floor, the last buttons opened and her blouse exposed her flat belly. "So, so beautiful," I told her.

As I pushed the drapy fabric off her shoulders and down her arms until it fell on the floor, I ghosted my lips across her collar bones from one side to the other and then up the side of her neck. I could feel her heartrate accellerate along with her quickening breath. I ran the tip of my tongue from her ear lobe to her chin before finally reaching her beautiful lips. I traced the seam of her lips with my tongue until they parted and I could feel her responding to me. I fisted one hand in her silky blond tresses and the other hand slid down to the small of her back. I drew her tight against me letting her feel my hard cock press into her belly.

She moaned and I groaned as the sensations coursed through me. I dropped the hand on her back down her side and hitched her leg up to my hip. There was a blazing heat pouring from her core against my thigh and I knew I wasn't imagining this. She did want this as much as I did.

I felt her delicate hands reach between us and go under the hem of my shirt. Her fingers traced the ridges of my abs and and roamed up to my pecs. We broke apart so that she could pull my shirt over my head. I flicked open the clasp of her bra discarding it and now we were chest to chest without any barriers. Her tits were so soft and formed themselves to the hard planes of my chest leaving not a hair's breadth between us.

I scooted backwards until I hit the bed. I sat and nuzzled my face between her breasts and then each in turn I took her dusky nipples between my lips, flicking each with my tongue until they were hardened pebbles. I kissed each one softly before releasing it.

I sat back and admired the goddess before me. I dragged the tip of one finger back and forth from hip to hip just inside the waistband of her low rise jeans, her abdominals quivered under my touch. I flicked open the button and lowered the zipper of her jeans and peeled the fabric down to reveal the tiniest piece of fabric topped with a tiny bow. I grabbed the bow between my teeth tugging it once and releasing it. "Best present ever," I said grinning up at her. She kicked off her heels and dropped four inches and stepped of of her jeans.

I stood quickly, I think surprising her because she let out a litle squeak when I gathered her in my arms and set her in the center of my bed.

While standing I stripped the last vestiges of my clothing letting my cock spring free. It pointed at her like a homing beacon.

"Tell me baby, do you want it slow and easy or hard and fast?" I asked her.

"Both she told me," her voice quavering.

It was time for me to get up close and personal with her lovely pink taco. I crawled onto the bed parting her legs until I was lip to lip. My tongue glided between her folds up and down circling her hardening clit before tracing down again. I repeated the path a half-dozen times before thrusting my tongue deep in her opening, flicking and twisting and lapping at her glorious heaven. My nose kept nudging at her clit and I could feel her body quake with the onslaught of her orgasm. I lapped at her juices as she came down from her high. I wasn't done here just yet. My lips returned to her clit with gentle kisses. I entered two fingers into her velvet heat thrusting and curling them to thump on her g-spot. As her second orgasm began to overtake her I sucked mightily on her clit and she screamed, "Emmett, ohmygodohmygodohmygod, Emmett!" She did that levitating thing before collapsing back onto the bed her body shaking from the aftershocks.

I laid myself down beside her and pulled her to my chest on our sides facing each other as she recovered. I stroked her hair and down her back until her breathing had returned to normal.

"You okay?" I want to make sure that I wasn't overwhelming her.

"Mmmmhmmmm," she purred against my chest. "So, sooooooooo, much better than okay." I could feel her lips curve up with a smile.

"Good. You rest for a bit. There's more to," cough, cough, "come."

She giggled and the little puffs of air danced across my skin.

We laid there quietly letting our hands explore where ever they could easily reach. When she stroked my length I sucked in a breath as I fought the urge to climax then and there. Now wouldn't _that_ be embarrassing. Her grasp could barely encircle the massive girth that is my cock and as wonderful as her touch was I had to remove her hand. "Sorry baby, when I come, I want to come when I am deep inside your magnificent pussy."

When I thought I couldn't wait any longer I rolled us so she was on her back and I laid between her thighs. I reached into the nightstand drawer and extracted a condom. Putting it on was nearly painful I was so ready. I let the length of my cock slide between her folds, the engorged head prodding her clit on each upward stroke. I could feel her beginning to quiver beneath me.

"Emmett, please," she implored. "I need you in me."

I wasn't about to make her beg. I hitched her legs up hooking the backs of her knees at my elbows, my hands planted on the mattress just below her shoulders. I glided between her glistening folds so slowly it was tortuous. The heat and softness was indescribable.

"Emmett I'm done with slow. I need hard and fast now," she gasped.

Thank the good lord. I pulled out and drove back in with hard, deep thrusts. This was spectacular. Fabulous. Marvelous.

I didn't know if I could go on much longer when her muscles contracted and squeezed my cock and I exploded inside her. My motions slowed now as our orgasms swept over us.

I released her legs and they fell to the bed. It took my last ounce of energy to roll to her side.

I quickly disposed of the condom so I could focus on Rose. I wrapped her in my arms. "My god Rose, you are a spectacular woman." I looked deep into her eyes as I told her from the depths of my being, "I don't want to be a rebound for you and I know I don't want you to be a rebound for me. Can we let the past be the past and make a new start for ourselves from this point forward? Can there be a tomorrow for us? Rose?" I spoke with all the sincerity I could muster from deep in my heart.

"Emmett," she spoke with a stuttering breath. "How did you manage to rip those words straight from my heart? …straight from my soul?"

"So is that a yes?"

"That is an absolutely, positively Emmett," she said smiling through her tears.

I pulled her in closer to me so we were connected from head to toe and I wrapped her in my arms.

A new town, a new home, a new job, and the beginning of so many wonderful possibilities with Rose right by my side.

Here is the Plot Bunny I received~~~

**Plot Bunny #1: **Emmett McCarty - bi - new in town, gets job at Jacob's company washing windows both commercial and residential. Moved because he needed a change after bad break up.  
Jacob Black - gay - Emmett's friend (with benefits), gives him a job  
Edward Cullen - Emmett's cousin  
Jasper Whitlock - friend of Edward's, Alice's boyfriend  
Alice Brandon - Jasper's girlfriend and friend of Rose's  
Rosalie Hale - residential customer of Jacob's. Royce's girlfriend in the beginning. Likes being watched.  
Royce - Rose's boyfriend in the beginning. commercial customer of Jake's. Rose stops by on washing day, end up having sex at his desk.  
Rose sees Emmett, who's frozen on the spot at the sight. She winks as she continues to let Royce have his way with her. She's instantly enamored by Emmett even if she doesn't know him. Doesn't find out until later that he also washes her windows  
Emmett and Jacob see many sights as they're washing windows. Plain hausfrau stuff, to dogs molesting couch cushions, to kids playing, to sexcapades.  
Emmett and Jacob are at the bar one day, talking about what they see, to Edward and co, when Rosalie walks in with Alice. Emmett is flummoxed as he had just been telling them about what he had witnessed in Royce's office. A while later, Rose sets up her room so she's in full view of the windows and puts on a little show for Emmett on the next day he's washing her windows. At this point she's broken up with Royce. Rose does this a few times before finally asking him to come inside and help her out.  
http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=sfmAeijj5cM  
http:/www . lyricsdownload .  
Make it good :)

_**A/N A big thank you to the Plot Bunny Mistress [Master] that fueled my imagination for this story. I would love to know who you are. Leave us some love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voting for the Plot Bunny Contest is nearing its end. Today is the last day for public voting.

So please go to http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest and vote for your two favorites.

I hope that Confessions of Mr. Sparkle is one of them.


End file.
